


Listen

by PhandomPhreak



Series: Bear, Lion, and Smol Light [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/pseuds/PhandomPhreak
Summary: Just a cute fluff ball of domesticity and music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "Eet" by Regina Spektor. You'll understand the whole thing a little better.

Dan’s P.O.V.

     “Wait Phil, pause it real quick.” We were watching _Yuri! On Ice_ when I thought I heard other music. “What is it, Bear?” “Sh! Listen… Do you hear it?” “Yeah, I think Smol Light is playing the piano. Now can I play the anime?” “No! Wait…” Phil rolled his eyes. “I think she’s _singing_ , too! Did you know she could sing?” I asked, slightly surprised. “No…” Phil now listened a little more intently. “It sounds good. Let’s go by her door!” “God you always wanna get all up in her space when she plays music. Remember the first time we met?” I could never forget how we snuck up on her playing the piano on that fateful day… But Phil was already creeping up to her room. “We won’t go in this time… I just wanna hear better,” he said as he sat right in front of her door. Her voice was high and soft. I couldn’t quite make out the words but the chorus seemed to be “eet” dragged out… I wondered: _A)_ Why we didn’t know she could sing, and _B)_ How her voice could be so damn high! Phil closed his eyes in content as he listened to our talented daughter’s flawless piano playing and sweet voice. I quickly looked up the lyrics on my phone. The song was actually called “Eet” (which is what I looked up because that was all I knew) and followed along. Then I noticed the words that she was singing after the piano solo were different then what was on my phone…

_“Someone’s deciding whether or not to stop_

_But she keeps on playing ‘cause she loves this song_

_But she knows that outside her dads are secretly listening_

_If they want to hear they should ask if it’s ok next time…”_

     Phil looked at me wide-eyed, just as shocked as me. _She knew we were listening?!_ “Oh my god… Bear…” Phil’s voice was small. Unable to do anything else, we stared at the door in silence- attempting to process what just happened- as she went into another piano solo. S _hould we laugh? Was she mad? Should we leave now? Could we stay here?_ We had no idea how to react when she finished. She resumed singing the correct lyrics until the song was finally over. Then came the awkward silence. We heard her move away from the piano but still jumped in surprise when she opened the door, not even looking at us, and moved past us to the lounge as if we weren’t there and nothing had happened. “Erm…Uh…Smo-” My failed attempts to speak as we trailed behind her were cut off by her saying, “A simple ‘Wow! You were great!’ would work, since clearly neither of you know what to say. But seriously, just ask if you want to hear me play. I’m not mad but just ask. Sneaking up on musicians is never, a good idea, ok?” “Oh uh, sure…” I said lamely. “Why didn’t you tell us you could sing? You have such a beautiful voice!” Phil finally asked what I had been too afraid to. “I dunno. Never thought much of it, I guess. I do it all the time when you guys are out, you know.” “Oh… And how did you know we were there?” It hadn’t even occurred to me that it should’ve been hard for her to know that we were outside of her _closed_ _door_. “Really? You guys are giants- I can hear when you move anywhere. That, and I have really good hearing. _Duh_.” “Ha, I guess that’s true…” We are giants. “You sure you’re not mad? You can tell us, you know,” Phil cautiously moved closer to her as we sat on the couch. “I’m fine, I promise. But don’t sneak up on me again or I _will_ stop and go steal your cereal. Deal?” “Deal!” Phil and I said in unison as we shook hands and hugged her. I love that girl so much.~


End file.
